nintenkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Finalisland/Characters
Here is a descrption of the main and supporting characters of #finalisland. The Chatters Mew_01 * AGE: 17 * GENDER: Male * RESIDENCE: United States * FAVORITE COLOR: orange * FAVORITE POKÉMON: Mew, Eevee, Pikachu * IN-CHAT AVATAR: Mew * FIRST APPEARENCE: 1 The creator and administrator of the #finalisland Pokémon-based chat room, he named the channel after Mew's Friend Area in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. He tries to maintain order in the room, but doesn't always succeed. He has good relationships with the other chatters in his room and a half-decent sense of humor. He's also the only one to constantly use proper English. However, even he doesn't know all of secrets surrounding his own chat room. plusle_minun * AGE: 11 / 12 * GENGER: Female / Male * RESIDENCE: United States * FAVORITE COLOR: pink / blue * FAVORITE POKÉMON: Plusle / Minun * IN-CHAT AVATAR: Plusle / Minun * FIRST APPEARENCE: 1 A brother and sister pair that is often together, they use the bolding format of #finalisland's text formatting to designate which of them is talking. plusle is female and minun is male. They're young and innocent, but know just enough to stay out of trouble. They share one account because their family can't afford two (not to mention they usually use the one computer they own at the same time). Due to this, they must always remain within ten feet of each other; attemtping to move further would cause them to be stuck as if they are tried together with an imaginary rope. 33\/33 * AGE: 16 * GENGER: Male * RESIDENCE: United States * FAVORITE COLOR: brown * FAVORITE POKÉMON: Eevee * IN-CHAT AVATAR: Eevee * FIRST APPEARENCE: 1 33\/33 is most possibly the most infuriating regular chatter at #finalisland. He isn't mean to anyone or anything like that; the pain is that he always uses ch4tsp34k whenever he talks. Still, he enjoys the company of the other chatters, especially the Japanese Igglytuff. He's also rather paranoid, and has been known to blabber on about zombies attacking his hometown on Tuesdays and other similar things. Largo incarnate? Maybe, but worse. EsPeOn_23 * AGE: 17 * GENGER: Female * RESIDENCE: United States * FAVORITE COLOR: purple * FAVORITE POKÉMON: Espeon * IN-CHAT AVATAR: Espeon * FIRST APPEARENCE: 1 EsPeOn_23 is the only main chatter besides the room's admin that knows another one of the chatters personally: she's Mew_01's real life girlfriend (and Umber_84's ex). While they do like each other, she can't do anything to change his mind about how #finalisland works. She is kind and caring, enjoys candy, and believes there's some good left in the world (abliet very well hidden). Rumor is she actually contributed more then either she or her boyfriend is willing to admit to the creation of #finalisland. elite_4ever * AGE: 15 / 15 / 15 / 15 * GENGER: Female / Male / Female / Male * RESIDENCE: Europe * FAVORITE COLOR: Blue / grey / black / green * FAVORITE POKÉMON: Dewgong / Hitmontop / Haunter / Dragonite * IN-CHAT AVATAR: Seel / Tyrouge / Gastly / Dratini * FIRST APPEARENCE: 3 Similar in style to plusle_minun, elite_4ever is a team of four friends that love Pokémon. They indicate who's speaking which line (lorlei, bruno, agetha, or lance) using #finalisland's text formatting features like plusle_minun do. They sometimes joke around by pretending to capture the others, but this stunt isn't found funny by the rest of the chatters. They are experts on Pokemon and are almost an encyclopedia on the subject. Igglytuff * AGE: 13 * GENGER: Female * RESIDENCE: Japan * FAVORITE COLOR: pink * FAVORITE POKÉMON: Igglybuff * IN-CHAT AVATAR: Igglybuff * FIRST APPEARENCE: 4 Her English may be rather choppy at times, but this cute little Japanese girl knows games. She often invites the others into the depths of #finalisland on role-playing adventures. In fact, Mew_01 designated her to be the room's authority of online RPing. And the best part is she always knows exactly what 33\/33 is saying at all times! CeleMew_02 * AGE: ??? * GENGER: Female * RESIDENCE: ??? * FAVORITE COLOR: ??? * FAVORITE POKÉMON: ??? * IN-CHAT AVATAR: unknown Pokémon * FIRST APPEARENCE: 5 This is probably the most confusing chatter on #finalisland; no one knows just where she came from. Because she and Mew_01 are often never sen on the island together, many believe that they are actually the same person. She appears only rarely to add some flavor to #finalisland life and seems able to enter and exit the island from anywhere she wants, even if there's no Gatehouse in that area. She often appears in matters of life and death for the chatters in order to protect them long enough to escape. Beautyfree * AGE: ??? * GENGER: Female * RESIDENCE: ??? * FAVORITE COLOR: ??? * FAVORITE POKÉMON: Butterfree, Beautifly * IN-CHAT AVATAR: various * FIRST APPEARENCE: 6 Beautyfree is the most aggravating chatter at #finalisland; in fact, she's not even welcome. She's not overly annoying as she is malignant. She has been known to render characters unconscious and hide them, not to mention her constant attempts to do serious damage to the room. For these reasons, Mew_01 often issues her a lock (i. e. ban). However, he has no way to lock out entire IP addresses, allowing Beautyfree to constantly return in a variety of screen names and in-chat avatars to cause trouble, and every time she has revenge against the chatters in her mind. Rumor is she is the one that creates the glitches that plague the room, but this is unconfirmed. Beautyfree is based on the LLF antics of Amazee Dayzee. Umber_84 * AGE: 17 * GENGER: Male * RESIDENCE: United States * FAVORITE COLOR: black * FAVORITE POKÉMON: Umbreon * IN-CHAT AVATAR: Umbreon * FIRST APPEARENCE: 7 This man dated the girl behind EsPeOn_23 in middle school, but she dumped him after she met Mew_01. He searched forever to find her and attempt to bring her back to his side. He's quite determined to relight his old flame, but he is the only one that knows whether or not it is only for her body, especially Mew_01. Some might think that he's actually an intelligent glitch or even Beautyfree... although he has appeared multiple times without causing any actual damage to the room. Non-Chatter Characters Chansey * SPECIES: Chansey * GENDER: Female * REGION: Gatehouses (Pleasentview Hill, Pleasent Meadows, Furnace Desert #2, Gyarados Docks) These four sister Chansey man (or woman) the island's four Gatehouses, which serve as the input/output towers of #finalisland; the only way on or off is through these structures. They are kind and caring, and willing to answer any questions any chatter may have. They don't have much in terms of attack, but they are capable of defending themselves. Wigglytuff * SPECIES: Wigglytuff * GENDER: Female * REGION: Battle Tower Like the four Chansey sisters, Wigglytuff is the girl at the front desk of the Battle Tower. She is happy to answer any questions concerning events at the tower anyone may have. She is more capable of defending herself then the Chanseys and should not be underestimated in a brawl. The Master * SPECIES: ??? * GENDER: Male * REGION: Isolated Dojo (Cavern of Om) No one knows The Master's species, not even his best students, but he runs the hidden dojo of Fighting Pokémon in the depths of the Cavern of Om with a wise and powerful way. All the students harbor great respect for this warrior of unknown origin; the most even those closest to him know is that he built the dojo brick by brick. Evil ones that invade the dojo and face off against The Master are never heard from again. Those that accidentally wander into the dojo with pure hearts but weak muscles often receive guided training from him that they need to strengthen both. Hitmontop * SPECIES: Hitmontop * GENDER: Male * REGION: Isolated Dojo (Cavern of Om) This Hitmontop is the Master's best student. He is relatively cheerful and is happy to assist fellow students and peaceful visitors in their studies. When push comes to shove, however, his extraordinary kicking moves can send opponents flying with little effort. The Ferryman * SPECIES: Mr. Mime * GENDER: Male * REGION: Gyarados Docks, Gyarados Gulf, Paradisia Island The Ferryman runs the boat that carries chatters across the Gyarados Gulf to Paradisia Island and back. To make the trip across safety, a chatter must pay with something of relative value; it can range from a special seashell to one's own soul. At least the mime only charges for the trip from the mainland to Paradesia Island; the return trip is free. While he will take you across the sea if you don't pay (or pay something of very little value), doing so greatly increases your chances of him throwing you overboard when you're halfway there (considering the water is full of Gyarados, Sharpedos, Seadra, and other high-level nasty marine Pokémon, it's definitely inadvisable). It is possible to cheat your way past with a promise of payment, but he has a photographic memory and will remember that you did so and won't carry you in the future until he gets paid. Outside that, he is a generally jolly fellow that enjoys his line of work. Houndoom * SPECIES: Houndoom * GENDER: Male * REGION: Chatter Hell (Booma Dooma Volcano) This sarcastic and sadistic character runs the Chatter Hell. The most common way to access this area is to have your in-chat character die, although no one wants to do it, and for good reason. The nine levels of Chatter Hell host a variety of torturous things. Level eight features watching #finalisland collapse in fire and brimstone, and level nine... hee hee hee... It's not easy to escape without assistance from friends, which can reach Chatter Hell by means of the hidden tunnel in the deepest depths of the Booma Dooma Volcano. Talk about lousy security... Charizard * SPECIES: Charizard * GENDER: Male * REGION: Booma Dooma Volcano This massive dragon is held restrained deep in the depths of the volcano. Rumor is it's this Fire-Type's powerful flame that keeps the volcano active. Should it ever break free from its confines and escape to the skies of #finalisland, it'd decimate half the room in confusion before realizing the chatters mean no harm. Charizard also serves as the final obstacle in the hidden path to Chatter Hell, albeit unknowingly. Category:Story Topics